World Record Pups: Chapter 6: A Determined Night
Chapter 6: A Determined Night *Warning; In this chapter, the pups will be tired, so there will be some silliness when they talk* After dinner, the pups all got ready to try out Marshall's idea. The pups talked about what they were going to do during the night, and walked around The Lookout to give themselves ideas on how to stay awake. Eventually, it was the pup's bedtime. However, tonight the pups were going to stay up. "Well pups, I'm tired. Good luck staying up! I'll see you all in the morning. Goodnight!" Ryder said, waving his hand. "Goodnight Ryder," all of the pups replied. At that point, the plan began. It turns out that Marshall's idea started out easy. However as the night continued, staying up became harder and harder. "Ah dog bones! There's nothing that I can recycle. Everything is in my rig or my PAW Patrol outfit. I've got nothing!" Rocky said, feeling down. "Don't worry, Rocky. You can recycle tomorrow morning- Oh yeah. Never mind. Man, my paws are tired!" Rubble replied. "Does anyone know what time it is? My eyes are tired, and my head feels as heavy as a my hoovercraft. AHHHHHHH!" Zuma complained. Poor Zuma was feeling just how tired he was now, and his eyes looked like they were the size of a small dinner plate. "Well, if we look at the clock, it reads... Eleven thirty PM. That means we've stayed up for three hours and thirty minutes. We've got plenty of time to spare!" Skye answered while the other pups whined. Surprisingly, Skye wasn't as tired as the others. "Skye, how are you able to stay up so late?" Chase asked while he hugged Marshall. "Easy, I'm a morning pup! That way I'm not as tired when I go to bed," Skye replied. "Hooray!... Congratulations Skye! If only we were able to do that!" Marshall replied, throwing a paw in the air. "Thank you Marshall," Skye responded, giggling. "You're welcome. Ah boy am I tired! Ah Chase, ... Would you please bring me my teddy bear? ... Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Marshall said sleepily before starting to fall sideways. "MARSHALL!" Chase cried out as he used his snout and shoulders to get Marshall standing back up again. "Marshall, you can't fall asleep. Even if we're sleep-hugging, that won't work. We both need to be awake for us to beat the record," Chase explained calmly. "Okay Chase. I'm sorry. I got lost in the land of pillows and teddy bears. Thank you for keeping me awake buddy," Marshall said. "Anytime, Marshall! Whenever you have trouble staying awake, just yawn for help!" Chase replied, making all the pups laugh. More hours passed by, and after waiting for what felt like forever, the pups really got tired. "Skye, what time is it now? We've been awake for hours!" Rocky said. "Yeah, and my legs feel like I've run a Marathon!" Rubble added. "Okay pups. The time is now... Two o' clock AM in the morning!" Skye answered as all of the pups whined again. Even Skye was really tired now. Her purky, upbeat side had went away at around eleven thirty PM. "How much longer do we have? My eyes are probably the same size as my water bowl by now, and my head has probably grown to the size of a watermelon!" Zuma complained. "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that if Chase and I hug any longer, we'll become a hugging statue!" Marshall added. "I agree, buddy! We're just lucky we all haven't lost our bones!" Chase replied. However, when Chase had said 'bones' the five other pups gave the German Shepard confused looks. "I meant dog bones. The ones we chew on," Chase explained before the others nodded their heads. Sadly, the six pups couldn't stay awake any longer, and one by one, they all fell asleep. Marshall was the last one to fall asleep. But before he did, Marshall looked at the clock, and sleepily said: "Three o' clock AM. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! We did it! ... Teddy." Next Chapter: World Record Pups: Chapter 7: Morning Surprise